Fragments
by nanashimai
Summary: Untuk mendapatkan kebebasan, dia harus mengorbankan kebahagiaan orang itu. Kumpulan oneshot PreciousMetal


_In exchange for your freedom and happiness_

_I wouldn't mind getting out there and fight to protect you_

_I don't even mind to die for your sake_

_That's why, will you show me the smile so I could keep going for you?_

* * *

"Terima kasih mau membantu ku, Silver."

Laki-laki berambut merah panjang menggeleng pelan. Dia menyerahkan setumpuk kertas-kertas pada seorang gadis berambut biru tua yang di kuncir dua. Mata peraknya kini tidak biasanya memancarkan kehangatan.

"Kau bisa memanggilku kapan saja." Laki-laki yang di panggil Silver berkata pada gadis yang sudah ia kenal baik itu. "Kau tahu aku dimana, Crys."

Kali ini Crystal yang menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak bisa. Kau sibuk, bukan?"

"Aku yakin inilah yang ia inginkan."

Mata biru cerah Crystal menatap Silver, yang kini terlihat agak sedih, dengan tatapan kasihan.

* * *

"Kau seharusnya lebih bergaul pada orang-orang, kau tahu?" Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam berkata. "Yah, setidaknya denganku atau Crys- eh, kita kan sudah akr—ow!" Mata keemasan laki-laki itu bertemu dengan mata perak Silver yang memancarkan marah sekaligus malu.

Silver menggeram pelan dan melipat tangan yang baru saja memukul kepala Gold di depan dada. Setelah beberapa saat laki-laki berambut merah itu mendesah lagi dan mengambil Pokegear di saku celana hitamnya. "Ingatkan aku lagi kenapa aku membawamu dalam misi ini?"

Senyum Gold kembali menghiasi bibirnya, "Mungkin karena kau mencintaiku dan tidak mau jauh dari—geh! I-Iya iya! Aku minta maaf! Berhenti memukul—gaah!"

Silver tidak memedulikan pintaan Gold dan terus memukul laki-laki menyebalkan itu dengan Pokegear merahnya. Wajah Silver yang selalu terlihat stoic kini begitu merah, mungkin sama dengan warna rambutnya yang panjang.

Dasar bodoh. Mereka sedang berada di tengah misi yang penting. Mungkin dia lebih bodoh lagi karena mau saja menerima tawaran Gold untuk menemaninya.

Dia enggan mengakui kalau dia menikmati setiap momen bersama Gold. Karena tidak peduli seberapa keras Silver mendorong laki-laki itu, dia selalu saja kembali padanya dengan senyum.

Laki-laki itu menerimanya apa adanya. Laki-laki itu dengan senang hati membawa beban yang selalu ia bawa sendirian.

Oleh karena itu dia menerima misi ini, supaya dia bisa mendapat kebebasan sepenuhnya. Supaya dia bisa mengacaukan rencana Giovanni, ayahnya sekaligus pemimpin tim roket yang jahat, supaya dia bisa terlepas dari semua beban yang ia tanggung karena ayahnya.

"Apapun," Gold berkata saat itu. Senyum lebar khasnya menghiasi wajahnya. "Demi membuatmu merasa lebih baik, aku akan melakukan apapun."

Tidak ada kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan perasaan bahagia Silver saat dia mengatakan itu.

* * *

"Ini bukan salahmu." Crys mengulang kata-katanya untuk kesekian kalinya hingga Silver mulai muak dengan itu. Namun laki-laki itu tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya menatap tumpukan kertas baru yang ia kerjakan.

Crystal sudah hafal sifat sahabatnya yang satu ini. Apapun yang ia katakan seperti masuk telinga kiri kemudian keluar telinga kanan. Gadis itu yakin hanya dua orang yang akan ia dengarkan; Blue, orang yang sudah Silver anggap kakak, dan Gold.

Gold. Nama itu selalu terngiang di benak siapapun yang ia kenal. Gold terkenal sebagai orang yang berisik dan menyebalkan. Namun bagi orang yang sudah mengenal dia dengan baik, termasuk Silver, Crystal, dan para pemegang pokedex yang lain, dia adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Walaupun tetap menyebalkan.

Terutama bagi Silver.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum di antara pemegang pokedex kalau Silver menyukai laki-laki berambut hitam itu, tidak peduli seberapa keras laki-laki berambut merah itu menyanggahnya. Entah Gold mengetahuinya atau hanya pura-pura tidak tahu, namun yang lain tahu persis kalau Gold juga menyukainya. Hanya saja Silver lebih memilih untuk tidak melihat, bahkan mendorong Gold menjauh darinya.

Dan kini Silver menyesali semuanya.

Crystal baru menyadari kalau sejak tadi Silver terus melirik jam dinding putih yang menggantung di sudut ruangan. Saat dia mengecek waktu di jam tangannya, dia baru menyadari apa yang Silver inginkan.

"Sudah jam segini." Gadis itu terkekeh, membuat Silver yang tengah melirik jam langsung menatap Crystal dengan satu alis terangkat. "Kau tidak menemuinya?"

Laki-laki itu mendesah pelan, kemudian menyerahkan tumpukan kertas yang baru selesai ia periksa kepada Crystal. "Maaf, mungkin aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Maaf aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Hentikan itu." Silver merasakan sesuatu menggumpal di tenggorokannya. Ketika melihat ekspresi kaget Crystal, laki-laki itu langsung membuang muka dan bicara lebih pelan, "...Maaf. Permisi."

Tanpa mendengarkan panggilan Crystal, Silver berlari keluar dari laboratorium tempat Crystal bekerja paruh waktu.

* * *

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau menyukai Proteam Omega."

Sekali lagi Silver memutar bola matanya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan untuk berteriak pada Gold.

"Maksudku," Tidak puas dengan Silver yang mengabaikannya, Gold melanjutkan, "Acara itu hanya untuk anak kecil. Bahkan Pokemon ku tidak masuk dalam acara bodoh itu!"

"_Gold_."

"Aku tahu kau sibuk mengurus mesin itu. Aku kesepian, Silvey!"

Silver menggeram pelan. Dia tidak menyukai nama panggilan untuknya (kecuali jika Blue yang memanggilnya, dia tidak akan keberatan). Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk terus mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan untuk mengotak-atik komputer di hadapannya.

"Hei," Gold tiba-tiba menyandarkan punggungnya di punggung Silver. Awalnya laki-laki berambut merah itu menegang, agak kaget dan tidak nyaman dengan berat Gold di punggungnya dan kehangatan yang di salurkan tubuh laki-laki berambut hitam itu. Namun setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya dia bisa membiasakan dirinya. Setidaknya dia tidak meninggalkan tugasnya untuk melihat siapa yang ada di belakangnya.

"...Ceritakan padaku tentang Proteam Omega."

"Hah?" Silver bisa merasakan Gold memasang seringai biasanya dan mengutuk dirinya karena memberikan respon seperti yang dia inginkan. Laki-laki bermata perak itu hanya bisa mendesah dan menggumam pelan, "Kau sering menontonnya denganku, bukan? Kau seharusnya tahu."

"Heh? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang film itu." Laki-laki di punggungnya membalas dengan sengit yang di buat-buat. Silver meringis kesal. Ingin sekali dia mengambil monitor di hadapannya dan memukul kepala Gold dengan itu.

Sebelum Silver dapat berbicara, Gold langsung menyela, "...Setelah semua ini berakhir, ayo kita tonton film itu sama-sama."

Silver tidak mengatakan apapun, namun mengangguk pelan. Dia merasakan punggung Gold menjadi tenang sambil kembali mengotak-atik komputer di hadapannya.

* * *

Pintu otomatis terbuka saat Silver berjalan mendekatinya. Tepat saat dia memasuki bangunan tersebut, dia bertemu dengan orang yang ia kenal.

"Silver," Seorang wanita berambut cokelat di kuncir dua tersenyum padanya. Dia mengenakan pakaian putih sama seperti kebanyakan wanita yang bekerja di gedung ini. "Ingin bertemu dia lagi?"

"Begitulah, Lyra." Wanita yang bernama Lyra tertawa pelan, kemudian menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang di klip pada Silver. Laki-laki itu memperhatikan kertas itu, memproses kata-kata rumit yang tertulis di sana dan mendesah pelan. Dia mengembalikan kertas itu pada Lyra, yang kini memasang senyum prihatin pada Silver.

"Maaf membuatmu sering mendapat masalah."

"Tidak apa-apa." Wanita itu tersenyum. "Aku tidak mengenal Gold, tapi aku yakin kalian pasti cocok bersama-sama!" Silver melihat mata cokelat Lyra berkilat penuh semangat sesaat, sebelum dia berdeham dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Silver untuk berbicara dengan seorang laki-laki yang menggunakan jas putih.

Silver berjalan menyusuri koridor yang ia sudah kenal baik, namun tetap tidak bisa memaksakan diri untuk menyukainya. Dia membenci bau obat dan disinfektan sejak kecil. Dia juga membenci apa yang dia lihat di tempat tujuannya, pemandangan yang membuatnya muak dan merasa begitu lemah.

Tanpa sadar dia sudah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu abu-abu. Di pintu tersebut terdapat plat nomor "23". Laki-laki berambut merah itu menggenggam knop pintu, merasakan dingin yang menusuk dari benda terkutuk itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, kemudian memutarnya dan mendorong pintu itu terbuka perlahan-lahan.

* * *

"Silver! Tidak ada waktu lagi!"

"Sedikit lagi!" Silver menggigit bibir bawahnya, terus mengetik di atas keyboard meskipun dia terus terkena cipratan listrik yang keluar dari sekelilingnya. "Kau pergilah, Gold! Tempat ini terlalu berbahaya!"

"Dan meninggalkanmu disini?! Tidak akan!" Gold memang orang yang keras kepala, namun di saat seperti ini lah Silver tidak ingin menghadapi Gold yang seperti itu. Akhirnya Silver menyerah dan membiarkan Gold menarik tangannya. Dengan tangkas mereka menghindari langit-langit yang mulai runtuh oleh getaran hebat dalam gedung itu.

"Silv," Silver mendongak, namun yang bisa dia lihat hanya punggung Gold. "Setelah ini, kita akan menonton Proteam Omega, oke?"

"Tentu saja."

"Janji?"

Silver memutar bola matanya. "Kalau begitu kita harus cepat keluar dari sini. Proteam Omega mulai sepuluh menit lagi."

Dia mendengar Gold tertawa keras, kemudian mereka mempercepat lari mereka.

* * *

Ruangan putih itu sama seperti sebelumnya. Ruangan itu terasa hampa, walaupun benda-benda di ruangan itu begitu banyak dan di masukkan ke ruangan yang sempit. Hawa dingin ruangan ini begitu menusuk tulang, sehingga walaupun Silver mengenakan sebuah jaket hitam, dia tetap bisa merasakan dingin merayap di seluruh kulitnya.

Kemudian mata peraknya terpaku pada seseorang yang terbaring di atas kasur di sudut ruangan. Dia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena masker yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Namun dia bisa mengenal rambut hitam itu, yang tidak berubah walaupun dia melepas topinya ataupun tertekan oleh tekanan di tempat yang terasa sedingin kutub ini.

Seseorang tidak akan menyangka kalau orang yang tengah terbaring lemah ini adalah Gold.

Laki-laki itu terlihat begitu tenang, seolah dunia ini begitu damai. Bertolak belakang dengan perban yang membungkus pelipis, lengan, dan mungkin, badan dan kakinya yang tertutup pakaian dan selimut. Beberapa plaster tertempel di pipinya. Sebuah selang tersambung di lengannya. Yang membuat orang mengetahui kalau dia masih hidup adalah sebuah mesin pengukur detak jantung yang menunjukkan kalau denyut jantungnya stabil.

Silver duduk di sebuah kursi kecil di sisinya. Dia menggenggam tangan laki-laki yang tengah tertidur pulas itu, berhati-hati supaya selang yang terhubung dengan tangannya tidak lepas. Sudah berapa lama dia melakukan ini? Gold sudah tidak sadarkan diri selama 3 minggu, bahkan dokter sudah menyerah dan memutuskan untuk menyerahkan segalanya pada takdir dan Gold sendiri.

Gold.

Mimpi apa yang kau lihat sehingga kau menolak untuk bangun dan menemui kami?

Silver membenamkan keningnya di tangan Gold. Andai saja Gold tidak menolong Silver saat sebuah langit-langit hendak menimpanya. Andai saja Silver tidak ragu ketika akan menolongnya. Andai saja Silver tidak terlambat memberinya pertolongan. Andai saja... Andai saja...

Andai saja Silver tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, mungkin sekarang Gold akan hidup dengan damai sekarang. Tidak peduli dengan krisis maupun masalah apapun.

Tetapi apa yang akan terjadi padanya?

Mungkin Silver akan terus menjadi laki-laki yang dingin. Dia akan terus mencari masked man, dan, jika sudah menghabisi laki-laki sialan itu, dia akan mengakhiri hidupnya seperti yang ia sudah rencanakan.

Dia juga tidak akan mengenal perasaan yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Sedih, bersalah, menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, suka... mungkin cinta?

Silver menggigit bibir, kemudian mengingat Gold sering menyanyikan sesuatu ketika dia merasa sedih. Laki-laki itu menutup mata peraknya, mengingat melodi dan lirik lagu yang Gold sering nyanyikan.

_I embraced my knee under my arms all by myself  
Became unable to see living things  
I stroke it for many times,  
While suffering from a dirty cut wounds that won't disappear_

Laki-laki itu merasakan pengelihatannya semakin buram dan sesuatu mulai menggumpal di tenggorokannya lagi.

_Let me feel the sadness just for this moment  
I will put an end to the end of broken days  
I loved you, in the rainy days, in clear days, or in anydays  
That is the only thing that won't change no matter what_

Dia merasakan pipinya basah dan suaranya mulai tercekat. Dia menggenggam dengan erat tangan Gold, memaksakan dirinya sendiri untuk terus bernyanyi.

_Then believing, and breaking the promise  
Holding up the frail heart with both hands_

Kau sudah berjanji, bukan? Kau akan menonton Proteam Omega bersamaku? Kau selalu menepati janjimu, Gold.

_You wipe these flowing tears for me  
I want to tell this to the gentle you  
Thank you_

Silver membenamkan wajahnya di tangan Gold, yang kini sudah pasti basah karena air matanya. Isak tangisnya menggema di seluruh ruangan, namun laki-laki yang tengah tertidur itu tetap tidak membuka matanya.

Namun dia akan terus menunggu.

Dia akan menunggu hingga Gold membuka matanya, kemudian menghapus air matanya sambil tertawa dan meledeknya habis-habisan.

Dia akan terus menunggu hingga Gold bangun dan menepati janjinya untuk menonton Proteam Omega bersamanya.

Hingga saat itu tiba, dia akan terus menggenggam tangan laki-laki itu. Melepaskan kebebasan yang ia raih dengan susah payah dan terus berada di sisinya. Tidak peduli seberapa lama pun dia harus menunggu.

* * *

**Fanfic pertama di fandom Pokemon, plus shounen-ai selain KaiAi di fandom CF!V. Yoroshiku uwu**

**Jadi ketagihan PreciousMetal gara-gara kouhai (u kno who u r)**

**btw, lagu yang di nyanyiin itu Yuudai - Yakusoku. Yang baca umineko pasti tau XD #plak**

**Mau saya jadiin multi-chapter, tergantung sama review aja deh uwu~**

**I don't own Pokemon Special!**


End file.
